The invention relates to a process and a device for adjusting a machine for balancing rotors.
Numerous tasks arise in balancing technology in which it is desirable to superimpose another electrical signal upon the test signal of the receiver of a balancing machine. For example, the empirical calibration of a balancing machine is facilitated if the first rotor must not be balanced by testing according to its type but rather by apparently balancing an unbalanced rotor by superimposing a voltage over the test signal and thereby obtaining a calibration rotor.
Moreover, the task often arises that rotors are to be balanced whose ultimate shaft axis is not defined because they are later combined with another shaft, for example. It is then necessary to work with an auxiliary shaft or to define the shaft axis in some other suitable manner.
Errors arise precisely in the last-mentioned task if the shaft axis of the balancing machine is not exactly concentric with the axis of the part to be balanced. Such a systematic error is eliminated in a known way by superimposing electric voltages over the test signal (DE-AS No. 12 78 140). Such an electrical compensation of the test magnitude part not coming from the rotor unbalance can only be economically introduced if the signal produced by the pick-up is proportional in a large rotor weight range of the displacement of the center of gravity (soft bearing machines).
If, however, the signal released by the pick-ups is directly in proportion to the unbalance, as in the case of so-called hard bearing machines, the difficulty arises of producing a compensation voltage which on the one hand is great enough to compensate for the largest signals but on the other hand must possess such a fine resolution that the compensation can be followed sufficiently precisely even with the lightest rotor. If a balancing machine is designed for a greater weight range, compensation voltage ratios of about 1:30,000 to 1:100,000 appear in practice.
Now in order to be able to use hard bearing machines, which are substantially simpler to design and are sturdier and in this way offer considerable advantages to the operator in the range mentioned at the outset as well, the invention's task was that of making a process free from problems available by the design of the magnitude of the receiver signals conditioned by the balancing machine. This task is solved in accordance with the invention in that, in the case of hard bearing balancing machines before processing the receiver signals, which in addition to the unbalance value includes an amount which is independent of the unbalance. One such amount may be caused by the distance between the rotor shaft and the rotational shaft of the balancing machine (eccentricity), while another amount may be the result of some mass influencing the receiver signals. These parameters are made inactive for the subsequent processing.